


A Command Performance

by prissygirl



Series: Welcome to the Enchanted Forest [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut, Welcome to the Enchanted Forest, medieval roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prissygirl/pseuds/prissygirl
Summary: It’s after hours at the theatre and Belle and Gold sneak in for some naughty roleplay action.





	A Command Performance

**Author's Note:**

> The long, loooong awaited smut for Welcome to the Enchanted Forest. It can also be read as a standalone smutty medieval roleplay oneshot as well. If you’re into that kind of thing…

Belle waited just offstage, bouncing on the balls of her feet while she waited for Gold’s cue to walk onstage. Butterflies were dancing around in her stomach, but she was more excited than nervous.

They had decided against a script, settling instead on a simple scenario and leaving the rest to be improvised, which had suited Belle just fine. After all, there was nothing she liked more than performing improv with Gold.

Belle smirked. Well, maybe one thing…

Tonight was definitely not their first time - not by a long shot. She had barely been able to hold out a week after their first kiss before dragging him into her apartment by his tie and pouncing on him. Yet, between tonight’s sneaking around and the rather public location, Belle’s heart was racing just as fast as it had that first night they had spent together.

Sneaking in really hadn’t been that difficult. They’d merely waited until the rest of the staff had left for the night before getting ready. The idea had always been a joke between them, but as their six month anniversary had drawn closer, it had seized hold of Belle’s imagination in a way that refused to let go.

When she’d presented the idea to Gold, she’d found that he was also rather excited about the prospect. Then again, she could have suggested the backseat of her car and he probably would have raced her there.

At the sound of Gold clearing his throat, Belle pulled back the heavy red curtain. This stage was her second home and she knew the set so well she could navigate it blind.

But tonight, it was a new and exciting place. Anything could happen.

Gold’s back was turned to her as he pretended to study a tapestry with the crest of the show’s royal family on it. It gave Belle a chance to peek at his costume - a fitted black leather vest over a white tunic, black leather pants, and matching boots. She couldn’t help but admire how good he looked in his leather pants, which hugged his backside in just the right way.

If Belle had any say in the matter, he’d never be allowed to wear any other pants ever again.

She took a deep breath, sinking into character. She had played the princess of the Enchanted Forest hundreds of times, but tonight, she would finally be able to play out the fantasy she’d held for almost a decade.

Belle was finally going to get to bang the Evil Chancellor.

Barely containing a squeal of excitement, she stepped onto the stage, letting the curtain drop behind her.

“Lord Chancellor?” she asked, announcing her presence.

Gold spun around dramatically, looking at her with an expression of feigned astonishment. His look of surprise quickly become real as he took in her costume, his eyes widening as they swept over her, his gaze lingering at her bodice and the ample cleavage it showcased. Though she wore a corset for every show, it was a fairly modest one. The corset she was wearing tonight left very little to the imagination.

“Belle..” Gold choked out, before remembering that they were supposed to be in character. A blush rose on his cheeks and Belle decided the corset had been worth every cent she’d paid.

Though it would have been fun to wear their costumes from the show, they had quickly decided against it. Not only would Cruella DeVil, the theatre’s costume designer, have ripped their heads off for any damage or stains, but even worse, she’d have never let them live down the fact that she knew exactly how it had happened.

Instead, they had picked up their outfits while visiting the renaissance fair in the nearby town of DunBroch. She’d actually run into Merlin Emrys, Storybrooke’s notorious theatre critic, when she was looking at leather corsets. He hadn’t said anything, merely smirked as he’d walked by.

Despite his current support for The Enchanted Forest, Belle had almost picked up a turkey leg and threw it at him.

The dress Gold was currently staring bug-eyed at was simpler than what she usually wore. It was of a similar shade of dark green as her velvet dress, but made of much more breathable cotton. She was also wearing nothing underneath, since any extra layers would only get in the way of their activity tonight.

After a few moments, Gold was able to pull himself together. She saw the moment he slipped back into character, transforming from the befuddled actor to the suave manipulator.

“Princess, whatever brings you to my tower in the middle of the night?” he asked, his voice dipping lower and his accent becoming thicker.

Belle bit her lip, trying not to let on how much he was affecting her. While she loved the good and decent man that Gold was every day, there was something just a little bit thrilling about being seduced by the bad guy.

She smiled shyly, embracing the role of the naive princess wholeheartedly. It had been a long time since she had played the character that way, but for tonight, she didn’t mind in the least.

Sliding closer to Gold, she licked her lips nervously, knowing the effect it would have on him.

“I came to return the book you lent me.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “At this time of night?”

“Well, I only just finished it.”

He chuckled. “Most young ladies would have waited until morning, your majesty. There’s no telling what monsters lurk in the dark.”

Belle smirked, turning her back to him as she pretended to add the book back to the bookshelf. “This is my father’s castle. I am safer in these walls than anywhere in the world. Unless you’re saying that you - my father’s most loyal adviser - would wish me harm?”

His footsteps grew louder as he came to stand directly behind her, leaving only a hair's breadth between them. She could feel the warmth radiating off his body, even without the direct contact.

“I wouldn’t necessarily say it like that,” he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. “But I do have...ambitions.”

His hand slid around her waist, pulling her roughly towards him. He held her fast while trailing the fingers of his other hand down her arm lightly.

“Do you know what they say about curiosity, highness?”

“I prefer the one about the cat that got the cream,” Belle replied.

“Hmm,” he rumbled in agreement, raising her arm to kiss her wrist. “I should think so.”

A small noise left Belle’s throat at his lips touched her skin. She heard his answering chuckle as he proceeded to nip and suck at her pulse point, making her heart flutter in her chest.

“Books can teach you many things, highness. But I’ve found that some things require a more..hands-on approach.”

Belle couldn’t help the slight giggle that passed her lips. “You clearly don’t know the types of books I read, Lord Chancellor.”

Without warning, Gold whirled her around, pressing her against the end of the table and covering her body with his.

“Do tell, princess.”

Belle opened her mouth to reply, but was immediately distracted as Gold’s hand, which had been resting near her waist, began to travel slowly down her dress, taking an agonizingly long time to travel the small distance. His hand bunched the material of her dress, dragging it up to her waist so he could reach under it.

As ready as she was for him, even the slightest brush of his fingers against her entrance was enough to drive her near the edge. Belle could do nothing but lean against the table for support as his nimble fingers caressed her center, making her blood sing in her veins.

Breaking character, she grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. Gold growled against her lips, his tongue darting inside her mouth as he slipped two fingers inside her, pumping her in time with the thrust of his tongue.

Belle’s head fell back as she began to see stars behind her eyelids. His lips descended to her neck, sucking at the juncture that always made her squeal. Between the growing pleasure between her legs and the sensitive spot on her neck, she quickly unraveled, letting out a sharp cry as she climaxed.

Gold held her tightly as she sagged in his arms. He placed light kisses up and down her neck as her racing heart slowed.

Setting her down on the edge of the table, Gold stepped away, his expression smug. One by one, he slowly sucked each finger clean, keeping eye contact with her the entire time.

Belle licked her lips, anticipation growing. “I stand corrected, my lord. I do not believe any book has brought me such pleasure.”

He smirked, clearly pleased with himself. “I am here only to serve,” he said, sweeping into a deep bow. “But perhaps it would be wise for your highness to retire for the evening, before any other...misadventure occurs.”

Belle knew his words were only part of their game, but she was getting too impatient to play it much longer. She wanted him inside her now.

She stood up and strode towards him purposely, stopping right before him. Trailing a finger down his chest, she looked up at him under long eyelashes. “You know, I don’t think we’ve had enough adventure yet. I certainly haven’t had my fill...” She let the last word trail off suggestively.

A chuckle rumbled deep within his chest. “Are you trying to seduce me, your majesty?”

Gold was doing a marvelous job of staying in character. Belle decided to fix that.

Standing up on her tiptoes, she whispered in his ear sweetly. “What’s a princess got to do around here to get fucked?”

Gold’s eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. Belle considered it a win.

It took him a moment to find his tongue. “Your highness is very...forthright.”

Belle shrugged. “Perhaps I got tired of waiting.” She gave him a pointed look. “Again.”

“Fair enough.”

Before she could respond, Gold scooped her into his arms, lifting her off the floor. She hung tight as he spun her around and set her on top of the war table again.

“Is that quick enough for you?” he growled in her ear.

Belle gasped as he pushed her down on the table, dragging up her skirt and setting his forearms on either side of her to balance himself.

The table let out a warning creak. Belle suddenly wasn’t so sure that the old war table was up for that much action.

As they sat up, she looked around for something a little sturdier. Her eyes alighted on the throne.

Gold stepped back as Belle hopped down off the table, then followed her somewhat mystified as she led him to the throne.

His confusion cleared as she sat down upon it, pulling up her dress and resting her ankles on the velvet armrests, baring herself to him.

With a smirk that was entirely too sinful, he sank to his knees before her. “What do you wish of me, your highness?”

Belle had never thought she’d enjoy commanding Gold in this way, but the rush of power was rather intoxicating. Perhaps they should try this more often.

“Put that silver tongue of yours to good use for once, Chancellor.”

He crawled closer, until his face was near where she wanted him to be and his breath was hot on her center. “I live only to serve, my lady.”

Before Belle could think of a reply, his mouth was on her. His tongue swept over her entrance, tasting the wetness that had gathered there. He found her clit and teased it, laving it with his tongue as she gripped the throne’s armrests.

With his lips and tongue working together so effortlessly, it wasn’t long until she was panting, begging for him not to stop. He knew just what she liked and it wasn’t long until Belle began to see the constellations again.

His fingernails dug into her thighs as he sucked at her clit, the sensation finally pushing her over the edge.

She cried out, desperately glad for the support of the armrests keeping her from falling out of the chair.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Gold licked his lips, his tongue gathering up her juices.

“My but you taste good.”

Still breathing heavily, Belle stood up on shaky legs. Gold quickly rose to join her, the prominent bulge in his trousers obvious.

She reached out and cupped him through the leather, smiling as his head fell back and he moaned with pleasure. Locking eyes with him, she loosened the drawstring of his pants, freeing his hardened cock and giving it a few firm strokes. She let him revel in the feeling for a few moments before dragging him by the hand across the stage once more, until her back bumped up against the stage wall.

“Get inside me,” she growled. “Your princess demands it.”

Gold’s soft brown eyes were dark with desire. “If that’s what my lady commands - ”

Belle cut off his quip with a fierce kiss, swallowing his words. Gold, picking up on his cue, raised her up against the set before lining himself up and entering her smoothly with a grunt.

She groaned at the feel of him sliding into her. With every thrust, she bounced against the wall, his hands sure to leave bruises from where he gripped her so tightly, but Belle didn’t care. It was the fantasy she’d imagined for years, and it was just as incredible as she’d always dreamed.

Her hands were tangled in his hair, holding on for dear life as he thrust deeper and deeper into her.

“Come for me, princess. I’ll fuck your royal cunt until you scream my name.”

Belle came with a sudden shout, Gold’s name falling from her lips, as her fingernails dug into his shoulders. She gasped for air as the waves of her orgasm shuddered through her, pleasure coursing through her entire body.

Beneath her, she could feel Gold reaching his own peak as well, moaning her name as he came.

As their breathing returned to normal, they rested their foreheads against one another, Gold cradling her close to his chest. After a few minutes, he gently disentangled them from each other and set her back on her feet.

Belle sank back against the wall, thankful for something else to hold her up. Gold leaned against the wall beside her, looking tired but sated.

“Same time tomorrow?” she quipped.

He let out a bark of laughter. “You might need to give me a few days off for good behavior. I’m not as young as I once was.”

She giggled. “Alright, but only a few days.”

He groaned. “This is what I get for dating a beautiful young woman.”

Wrapping her arms around him, she snuggled into his chest. “Yes, I’m sure it’s just terrible.”

Gold laid his chin on her head. “Well, I suppose there’s a few perks.”

Belle’s answering laughter echoed throughout the empty theatre.

“It’s rather romantic here, isn’t it?” Gold asked, a curious tone to his voice. “Perhaps we’ll have to sneak in again sometime.”

Belle could tell he was already planning something, but she was feeling too comfortable and happy to try and pry it out of him.

She’d find out soon enough, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to b-does-the-write-thing who never gave up on me writing this, despite it being many, many months after her birthday. Love you, B!
> 
> P.S. I'll be posting the epilogue to Welcome to the Enchanted Forest this week!


End file.
